Disney's Blossom Tinkerbell 2019 Style
Tinker Bell - Blossom * Baby Peter Pan - Baby Lincoln Loud * Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud * Wendy Darling - Ami Onuki * John Darling - Ko * Michael Darling - Tuck Carbunkle * Captain Hook - Black Hat * Mr. Smee - Lord Boxman * Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Sunekura * Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Tyler Bowman * Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Razmo * Twins the Raccoons Lostboy - Dipper and Mabel Pines * Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Olly Timbers * Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Bloo * Tiger Lily - Ronnie-Anne Santiago * The Indian Chief - Mr. Green * Nana - Bernie * Mary Darling - Carol * George Darling - Katz * the Pirates - Villains from My Little Pony Crossover Villains Dr. Frenzy Dr. Eggman Viktor Grubber Dan The Man Poseidon Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit Lewis Ernesto de la Cruz Varian Watchdogs Ludo's Minions and The Vampires * The Indians - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends and Hazbin Hotel Characters * Red-Haired Mermaid - Young Queen Moon * Black-Haired Mermaid - Misty * Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Britney Britney * Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam Manson * Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Princess Bleubelle * Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cashier from Gravity Falls 185-Blossom ready.png S2E07 Baby Lincoln with mom's cosmetics.png Maxresdefault The Loud House Lincoln Loud's Top Pet & Prank.jpg Ami Onuki Animated All Stars by silvereagle91-d9gi89z.png KO S1E01 07901.png Parody Wiki - Tuck Carbunkle.jpg Black Hat CRD7.png Life of Darrell4.png Sunekura.jpg S1 E4 Tyler 3.png 3434596660.jpg Cf5ffdd-8793-4f3d-9f66-d7c1f6032bda.jpg IMG 0163.jpg Bloo.jpg S2E13 Put Lori on.png Mr.Green-Confused-Look.png Zig and Sharko - Bernie Phone.png Maxresdefault OK K.O. Carol Cartoon Network.png Katz.png MLPCVTFQ - Villains in Club.png DR-FRENZY-POSTER72.jpg 421px-Eggman.jpg Viktor Screenshot 20180128 110130.png Grubber introducing Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png The Wacky World of Tex Avery Wiki - Dan The Man.jpg Pirate express maxresdefault.jpg Fairy Idon 167.jpg 1189012 1362751452168 full.png Maxresdefault Skulls Lyrics.jpeg Ernesto true nature.png Varian Evil.jpg S1e1a Watchdogs beholding Wander.jpg S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png The Vampires from Welcome to the Wayne.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png Hazbin Hotel Wiki - Poster-0.jpg Maxresdefault star vs the forces of evil - moon the young queen.jpeg Ian Isberto Adventures Series Wiki - Misty.jpg Britney Britney Fairly OddParents Britney Spears hqdefault.jpg S01e01 Sam apathetic about ghosts.png IMG 3010-1-.png Cashier from Gravity Falls.png Voice cast * Anna Clarke as Blossom Bell * Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Pan * Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Darling * Max Charles as John Darling * Rhys Howat as Tuck Darling * Jack Nicholson as Captain Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Mr. Boxman * Dee Bradley Baker as Tick-Tock the Sunekura/Bernie * Cameron Boyce as Tyler the Fox Lostcrossover * Josh Gad as Razmo the Bear Lostcrossover * Garen Matarazzo and Bailee Madison as Dipper and Mabel the Raccoons Lostcrossovers * Rupert Grint as Olly the Rabbit Lostcrossover * Paul Reubens as Bloo the Skunk Lostcrossover * Ariel Winter as Tiger Ronnie-Anne * Will Arnett as The Green Indian Chief * Emma Thompson as Carol Darling * David Tennant as Katz Darling